


Fortuitous

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [106]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Rex gets home earlier than he intended.For roxythered on Tumblr's prompt: Kit and Bacara sparring, with Rex watching.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex/Kit Fisto, CC-1138 | Bacara/Kit Fisto
Series: Soft Wars [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 30
Kudos: 311





	Fortuitous

They’re playing. There really isn’t a better word for it. Oh he’s sure they’d call it a spar, call it exercise or practice or whatever the like.

Bacara strikes, low and off-center. Kit dances away with a laugh that races down the beach like the tide itself. Their feet kick up sand but are never unsteady, never even slowed. They shine bright in the afternoon sun.

Playing, Rex muses as Kit taps Bacara’s shoulder and tumbles out of the way of retribution. He grins. Dumps his kit just inside their front door, kicks off his boots on the deck and drops to sit on stone floor. His toes dangle off the edge and curl in the sun-warm sand. They know he’s here but neither can afford to acknowledge him, not while the other circles predatory. Bacara breaks their standoff with a victorious _ha_ ; Kit takes the knock to the shoulder for a chance to snap a kick at Bacara’s knees but his stance is too firm to topple. They retreat a handful of steps and circle.

They’ve been going for a while. Kit is down to just his trunks and lek-wraps, though honestly that isn’t much of a statement. Bacara, though, has been cajoled out of both shirt and shoes. Freckles dashed across his shoulders are starting to glow golden and sweat lingers at his neck and waist. Bacara swipes a forearm across his brow and every muscle stands out in highlight.

There’s just a little bit of peacocking going on along with that play, Rex thinks. He thrills, because he’s home early and unexpected so the show isn’t for him. They’ve grown comfortable. They’re more than Rex’s people to each other now and Rex is so, so lucky. He knows, viscerally, how easily it could have spiraled some other way.

Kit lands a flutter of taps down Bacara’s right side and an unexpectedly solid kick to his hip. Sand shifts under his feet and he goes down. Kit follows. Kit _follows_ where Rex most certainly wouldn’t. But. Kit wouldn’t know would he?

Rex supposes he _could_ have warned Kit about grappling with Bacara. Supposes he could have casually mentioned the rumor Winders tell of Nova forces ripping SBDs apart bare-handed.

Bacara goes down; Kit follows, pursuing victory. A hand closes around the Nautolan’s ankle, jerks. He hits the sand with a cut-off yell.

Rex could have mentioned something.

Bacara kicks sand to blind Kit, keeps the ankle in one hand and snatches the opposite wrist in the other. Gets his good knee in the center of Kit’s back.

But where’s the fun in that?

Bacara leans over, whispers something. Kit’s laugh shakes the surf. Rex bottles the memory up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [reorient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104254) by [Ro29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29)




End file.
